Ways to live Forever
by Winter-stargazer
Summary: Amu is diagnosed with a rare disease and has one more year to live till they find a cure.  Ikuto has a heartbreaking past and found no reason to live.one so desperste to live,the other to die.when they cross paths,will they help each other?And love?


**Hey guys! Im sorry im not updating faster,I've got severe writers block for my other stories..anyways, I was going to sleep soon but silly me just had to come up with a great idea for a new story so I just had to type it out! Hope you like this new story of mine and when I get an idea I'll be sure to update the school of living talents kay? Love you guys! **

_**Ways to live forever chapter 1:**_

_Ikuto's thoughts:_

_Cutting myself? Nah,I want to die without scars…_

_Taking sleeping pills?...hmm maybe_

_Hanging myself? Ugh! Too painful…_

_Shooting myself? I might still live,so nope…_

_Drowning myself?...great idea!_

_Why is it so hard to find ways to die faster yet not painfully?_

_Unless there are reasons for me to live and ignore the pain I have suffered for a long time?_

_Ha! Impossible,me? Have a reason to live? Im hardly worth anything…that's what SHE told me.._

In the doctor's room:

_Normal POV:_

"Doctor! How long more can my daughter live? She's 16 already! Is there a cure yet?" __Midori asked worriedly.

"Amu has been diagnosed with Batten disease when she was 10 as you know and it's been 6 years along with often seizures and occasionally, loss of sight and clumsiness…I would think that your daughter is holding up alright. However, you must know that most children who have this rare disease die in their teens or early twenties, so in my opinion, she would have at least one year more to live unless by then we find a cure for her. Meanwhile, I would suggest you let her do what she wants, and monitor her closely. Be mentally prepared though. That's all I can tell you…" the doctor advised.

Midori sighed, thanked the doctor, and left.

_We don't want to lose you, Amu…_

_Amu's POV (eavesdropping on conversation between doctor and her mom):_

"…_.daughter holding up alright…..children who have this rare disease die in their teens or early twenties…one more year to live…..be mentally prepared though."_

_So I have one more year to live until they find a cure for me….that is three hundred and sixty five days to live…why must I be the unlucky one to get this rare disease? I WANT to LIVE to see the beautiful world out there waiting for me; I want to be like the people out there who have a life without any diseases or illness to worry about. I don't just want to wake up every morning glad to be breathing, I want to wake up knowing I still have many years to live till I die of old age, not because I'm a sixteen year old girl who has a rare disease and dying, just barely surviving each day….dear God, help me find a cure for my illness and watch over me; give me your strength and help me…._

_Normal POV:_

"_Amu dear, let's go!" Midori called, trying to keep a cheerful mood despite the negative reply the doctor gave._

_Amu knew, but she kept silent. Everyone in her family was trying so hard to make her feel happy everyday so she could die peacefully without hate or unhappiness. But nobody knew how she wanted to travel and see the beauty of the world herself, or how she wanted to know what it was like to be in a relationship-having someone to love and be loved. It was suppose to be a magical feeling that makes your heart soar and give your tummy the butterflies, Amu wanted to feel it too, but she probably never will get to feel it. What boy who is right in the mind would want to date Amu? A girl who's dying in one year? The answer: no one. _

_Amu nodded her head and followed her mother, deep in thought._

_It wasn't because Amu looked ugly or anything, in fact, her looks were higher than average. She has bubblegum pink hair that became slightly darker and was hanging around her mid back with slight waves, and skin that was cream color with no blemishes or acne. Her eyes were rather huge with long dark lashes surrounding the top and bottom lids. She has a cute button nose and pink lips with a defined cupid's bow. She was petite in size but curves were obvious and her chest size was pretty normal for a sixteen year old. She is in fact rather pretty. But, she has the RARE disease and becoming Amu's boyfriend was a responsibility no boy would wish to take. It was emotionally and physically draining._

_Because of the rare disease Amu inherited somehow, she couldn't enjoy life as well as other people but she didn't let it get to her. Living each day was something she had grown to appreciate. It meant a day more of seeing her family members and learning new things she discover outside. It also meant seeing the world for one more day and appreciates the beauty of a sunrise and sunset. And the beauty of the moon and its glimmering diamonds hanging in the sky at night when it was dark. It also meant breathing in a new day's air. All these to the people outside were things that they took for granted. And that was one of the things Amu found sad. Because only when a human is dying will he or she then appreciate the beauty of nature's creation and yearn for more time to enjoy it._

_In this life, there was one thing Amu could not understand; why people could be normal without a disease and have a chance to enjoy life but because of something or someone, they are willing to give up their life so easily while other people like her who is hoping to live-get the fate of dying._

_But Amu probably would understand soon, because when she crosses paths with Ikuto, she'll finally understand the true meaning of pain and despair of how someone's life could be, even without death behind it. Instead, it becomes the key to end all the sufferings. _

_And Ikuto will probably understand the beauty of living for one's self and not for another, and that despite his painful past, there is always a future to look forward to; whether if its tonight, tomorrow, next month or next year, when he meets Amu. _

So when will they meet? That, is the question.

**Okay, I decided to leave it there, hope it was a good start.. I will try to update soon, no promises. Btw, batten disease is a REAL RARE DISEASE THAT HAS NOT BEEN FOUND A CURE. So I will probably make up a cure…..or make amu die…*wink wink***

**Ikuto: interesting….wait what? Amu can't die! We have to get married and have lots and lots of cute children and then we live live live and live and love each other until death do us apart….WHEN WE'RE actually OLD and die of OLD AGE! **

**Okay chillllll, and since when did Amu actually agree to that? But I'll see how the story goes first, since its amuto I don't think im evil enough to kill Amu off and leave Ikuto alone…so yeah anyways…I hope u peeps like this story and hope u all will RnR? ^^ ok gtg love ya'll and good nite, im so sleepyyyyyy *yawn***

pls? ^o^

3 Mariel~


End file.
